1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of remote controlled flying toys, and more particularly, to a hovering toy creature that simulates the flight of birds, insects, reptiles, mammals, and mythical creatures having wings that support flight in a flapping motion.
2. Description of Related Art
Past winged toy creatures rely on rapidly flapping wings to create lift and corresponding flight. These toys commonly rely on ornithopter-style flapping assemblies, and they are usually unstable and difficult to maneuver. In addition, the arrangement of wings in these toy creatures does not produce a realistic flight simulation of the actual figure. Instead, these toys appear to be mechanical and awkward in appearance during flight.
The present invention seeks to overcome these deficiencies by providing a wing flapping assembly that produces a realistic simulation of flight.